La foto
by Meiko1
Summary: Todo lo que puede suceder en una excursión... con una historia de fantasmas de por medio...


La foto  
  
Meiko  
  
  
  
"Se cuenta que en las montañas que hay cerca de aquí hay una cueva, habitada por espíritus y fantasmas.  
  
Solo los locos tienen el valor suficiente para acercarse por allí cuando cae la noche, los animales tampoco son capaces de pasar esa frontera porque saben que no regresarán.  
  
A pesar de nuestras advertencias mucha gente ha intentado ir hasta allí por alguna demostración estúpida de valor. La mayoría no han regresado y los que lo han hecho llegaban en un estado tan lamentable que teníamos que atenderlos durante semanas antes de que pudieran siquiera dormir con la luz apagada."  
  
- ¿Y que es lo que hay en aquella cueva? - preguntó Ranma con curiosidad.  
  
- Nadie ha podido decirlo con exactitud... aunque por la noche se escuchan gritos monstruosos que provienen de las montañas... de niños... y de chicas jóvenes.... como vosotras - dijo el anciano mirando a todas las chicas del grupo.  
  
- Si, claro... - dijo Ranma despreocupado y pasando sus manos por detrás de la cabeza. - ¿vamos a dar una vuelta?  
  
- Si - respondieron todos menos Akane que estaba impresionada por la historia.  
  
Ranma se le acercó  
  
- ¿Vamos Akane? - preguntó en un tono bastante amable para lo que solía acostumbrar.  
  
- Pero Ranma... pronto anochecerá - dijo Akane casi en un susurro.  
  
- Bueno... no me digas que te has creído esas historias de viejas... - respondió en tomo de burla - además volveremos antes de que sea de noche.  
  
Finalmente Akane se convenció y salió junto al resto de sus amigos. Habían ido Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Ryoga, Mousse y Shampoo a pasar unos días a una pequeña localidad del interior, estaban alojados en un hostal con un dueño aficionado a las historias de terror.  
  
- Ranma cariño, ¿que te parece si nos perdemos los dos solos esta noche? - dijo Ukyo acercándose a Ranma y pensando que nadie la escuchaba  
  
- Oye tú, si Ranma tener que perderse con alguien ser conmigo - gritó Shampoo enfurecida  
  
- Shampoo ¿por qué me haces esto? - dijo Mousse mientras se abrazaba a Ryoga.  
  
- Suéltame cegato.  
  
Todo se solucionó con Ukyo y Shampoo colgadas de los brazos de Ranma, Mousse llorando por su amada Shampoo, Akane al final del grupo con cara de resignación y Ryoga junto a Akane rojo como un tomate.  
  
Estuvieron paseando por el pueblo en el que había una fiesta y también por el bosque cercano al hostal.  
  
Cuando se acercaba la noche volvieron porque sabían que Akane estaría muerta de miedo. Después de cenar todos se reunieron en el salón, eran los únicos huéspedes del hostal ya que el frío que hacía por allí en aquella época no invitaba a los turistas.  
  
- "Cuenta una leyenda que se ha transmitido de padres a hijos desde tiempos inmemoriales que de la cueva que hay en las montañas no muy lejos de este hostal salen toda clase de ruidos misteriosos por las noches  
  
Esto es debido a que allí siempre se han reunido brujas y hechiceros a realizar sus aquelarres, para eso sacrificaban a niños y jovencitas... sus gritos permanecen en el bosque desde entonces...  
  
Y... Ay del despistado que se pasee por allí pasadas las doce de la noche... porque es seguro que nunca volverán a verle"  
  
- Pensaba que eran espíritus lo que había en aquella cueva - dijo Ranma  
  
- Bueno, hay muchas cuevas en las montañas - dijo el anciano para salir del paso.  
  
- Creo que es hora de ir a dormir - dijo Mousse bostezando  
  
El del grupo también se levantó, solo faltaba Akane que no se había querido quedar a escuchar la historia, o eso pensaban porque la encontraron muerta de miedo en la puerta del salón  
  
- Akane, eres tonta... te dan miedo estas cosas y te quedas a escuchar - le dijo Ranma  
  
- Es que tampoco podía quedarme sola en mi habitación y vine a buscar a alguien  
  
- Vamos Akane... sabes que todo eso no son más que leyendas de los pueblos, no te preocupes que no pasará nada - la tranquilizó Ukyo.  
  
Las tres chicas se fueron a su habitación y lo mismo hicieron ellos.  
  
Alrededor de una hora después Ranma se levantó porque escuchó algo en el pasillo. Abrió la puerta muy despacio y allí se encontró a Akane que estuvo a punto de gritar.  
  
- ¿Que haces por aquí a estas horas? - preguntó Ranma sorprendido.  
  
- No te importa - contestó Akane mientras cogía la chaqueta.  
  
- ¿Vas a salir?  
  
- ¿no lo ves?  
  
- Espera voy contigo - dijo Ranma  
  
- No hace falta, gracias  
  
- No seas tonta, se que vas a tener miedo - dijo Ranma sin mirarla  
  
Akane sonrio y aceptó que la acompañara.  
  
- ¿Me vas a decir ya que hacemos por el bosque a estas horas?  
  
- Me dejé la cámara de fotos esta tarde - dijo Akane algo avergonzada  
  
- ¡¿Pero como pudiste olvidarla?! - gritó Ranma  
  
- ¡¡Lo único que yo quería era salir del bosque!! ¡¡Tenía demasiado miedo!! - le gritó Akane enfadada  
  
- ¡¡Pero esa no es razón para..!! - En ese momento una lechuza pasó a toda velocidad por al lado de Akane que rápidamente se abrazó a Ranma presa del pánico  
  
- A... Akane... no... no era más que u... una lechuza - dijo Ranma visiblemente ruborizado cuando fue capaz de reaccionar  
  
Cuando Akane levantó la cabeza y vio la distancia que había entre ella y Ranma tampoco pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate.  
  
-Ranma... - susurró Akane - ¿Puedo seguir abrazada a ti un poquito más? - dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico  
  
- Cl... claro - tartamudeó Ranma sorprendido por la situación y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.  
  
No supo Ranma cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando Akane levantó su cabeza y le miró sonriendo.  
  
- Ahora ya estoy mejor - dijo sin perder la sonrisa, Ranma la miraba fijamente, a veces pensaba que Akane tenía una especie de poder hipnótico en sus ojos... y en su sonrisa. Sin pensarlo dos veces soltó una de sus manos de la cintura de la joven y se la pasó por el pelo, Akane se ruborizó al sentir la mano de Ranma en su cuello.  
  
Suavemente la cogió por la barbilla y empezó a acercarla a él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos... de repente un resplandor los envolvió y Akane cayó desmayada en brazos de su prometido.  
  
- De verdad que lo siento - dijo una voz detrás de Ranma - solo quise inmortalizar este hermoso momento  
  
Ranma se giró dispuesto a matar al dueño de aquella voz por haber arruinado todo en el último momento, cuando vio que se trataba de una anciana.  
  
- ¿que.. quien...- intentaba preguntar Ranma recordando las historias del dueño de la posada  
  
- Tranquilo muchachito, no soy ninguna bruja ni ningún fantasma si es lo que piensas - dijo la mujer riendo - vivo en una casa que hay en este bosque, os vi esta tarde a vosotros dos y a vuestros amigos y vi que tu novia se dejaba olvidado esto, pensaba llevarla mañana a la posada - la anciana alargó a Ranma la cámara de fotos, fue entonces cuando Ranma se explicó el resplandor y no pudo evitar sonreír - Espero que la chica se encuentre bien.  
  
- Si, no se preocupe... solo se ha desmayado - dijo Ranma mirando a Akane en sus brazos.- gracias por encontrar nuestra cámara - Ranma se iba ya cuando se dio la vuelta - ¿podría hacernos un último favor?  
  
  
  
De vuelta a Nerima.  
  
- Hola ¿hay alguien en casa? - dijo Akane mientras entraba por la puerta del dojo  
  
Ranma salió a recibirla, llevaba una toalla colgada del cuello  
  
- No ha llegado nadie todavia, Akane  
  
- Mira - dijo Akane sonriendo sacando un sobre - las fotos del viaje  
  
- ¿si? - Ranma puso cara de circunstancias y notó como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda - bueno, yo me voy a seguir entrenando  
  
- ¿No quieres verlas? - dijo Akane sacando las fotos del sobre, cuando vio la primera de ellas el rostro de Akane cambió radicalmente -¡¡¡Raaaanmaaaaaaaaaa!!!! - gritó mirando con furia al chico y enseñándole la foto.  
  
En ella se veía a Ranma con Akane en brazos, dándole un profundo beso en los labios  
  
- Verás Ak... Akane, te lo puedo explicar - decía Ranma mientras hacía gestos con los brazos  
  
Akane lo agarró por la camiseta  
  
-¡¡Baka!! ¡¡ Ni siquiera me acuerdo!! - dijo antes de besarlo.  
  
  
  
Akane se fue a su cuarto dejando a un sorprendido Ranma en el patio, por la ventana de Akane salió volando un martillo que fue a parar directamente a la cabeza del chico  
  
- ¡¡Eso por pervertido!! - gritó desde su habitación.  
  
Ranma, en el suelo, pensaba en lo dulce que Akane había sido en el bosque  
  
- ¡¡Siempre serás una marimacho!!  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora: Después de tantos capítulos del otro fanfic decidí hacer una pequeña pausa, espero que os haya gustado esta historia tan cortita J  
  
Al final he acabado escribiendo de Ranma J pero después de tanto tiempo una se acostumbra..  
  
La próxima que escriba después de terminar el eterno fanfic de La promesa será de Marmalade Boy, por lo menos eso digo ahora... ya veremos cuando llegue el momento ^^¡  
  
Espero que os haya gustado, mandadme lo que os a parecido a meiko_aki@hotmail.com como siempre.  



End file.
